1. Field of the Invention
The present invention particularly relates to a media pick system which has a pick-up rack with an adjustable torque.
2. Description of Related Art
Printers are indispensable output devices of current information products. In general, the printing quality is determined by the document printing resolution, the media feeding speed, stability and reliability. Stability and reliability would be reached by the media pick system with a high feeding success rate. For meeting the goal of high success rate of paper feeding and the fine printing quality, the media pick system design of the printer would be very important.
For feeding papers, the conventional pick-up mechanism mostly provides a feed roller at an end of a media pick-up rack. For example, while the media pick-up rack touches the paper with the feed roller, the papers could be delivered one by one into the working area with the rotating of the feed roller.
For example, a conventional design of the media pick system applies a fixed torque on the pick-up rack, and sets an angle of the pick-up rack with linked gears or racks for feeding paper. However, since the mentioned pick system is intricately assembled with many components, the productivity in manufacturing the pick system would be very low. Moreover, the drive motor of the conventional pick system has to provide full power output, so that the pick system fails to efficiently save the energy.